The UnBecoming Of Loki
by BoredAndDerranged
Summary: Loki is sent to Earth with Thor to bring home his lover Jane Foster; but is that all they will bring home?


The UnBecoming Of Loki Laufeyson.

Introduction:

Several years after Loki's "incident" as it has been come to known as,Thor is finally going to back to Earth to reunite with his love Jane Foster. Still wary of Loki's intentions, Odin sends Loki off with his brother hoping he will learn something usual from the experience. Loki is of course furious; stripped of his dignity and of his power, Loki is sent to the primitive and dull world of Earth to fetch his brother's harlot. But is that all he will bring home?

Chapter One:

Thor and his younger brother Loki stand in the midst of Central Park looking as different as two men possibley could. Thor built large with chilliing blue eyes and golden blonde hair, alongside his younger brother Loki. Loki; a slender built man with emerald eyes and a tussle of hair, black as night. They were Midguardian clothes. Jeans and sweaters and coats.

"Let us find our shelter for our stay." Thor smiles,breathing in the air around him. He looks so content that it almost brings Loki to a smile. Almost.

"It's freezing in the stye." Loki complains,wrapping his coat around him tightly. A light snow has begun to fall around them. It's already hell.

The apartment sits caddy cornered to Radio City Hall, a large place with two bedrooms. Simple and cozy. A fireplace warms the house. The boys find that clothes and food have been stocked and a maid will come every day to clean the house. Thor finds the brightest and juicest apple and tosses it into the fire for his father has a thank you.

"This is grand,brother! Just you and I for a few weeks." Thor cheers, pulling out cups and plates for a meal. "We haven't done so since we were children," he recalls.

"There's a reason for that," Loki mumbles, looking through a small bookcase in the livingroom. His dearest mother supplied him with his favorite books and novels. A small gesture for the humilation they've been putting him through; having Thor watch his every move and accompany him as if he were a child. Loki was meant to be king and everyone knew this. They were just in denial.

Thor comes in and sets down a plate of meats and cheese and apples with two glasses of brandy. Loki kicks off his shoes and sits indian style. "Did you say we'd be here for weeks?"

Thor reddens and stares at his brandy. "Indeed. I wish to see New York and give Jane her last Christmas in Midguard." He smiles like a child; like a fool.

"What is this Christmas?" Loki stuffs an apple wrapped in meat in his mouth.

"A holy day where you dress up Pine trees and give gifts to your friends and families. It's quite popular on Earth."

"It sounds absurd. Just don't daddly too long. I'd like to go home to my own land and chambers soon enough." Loki shoves his food away and picks up his brandy before retiring to his room. Thor sits alone, sullenly watching the flames licks away and the logs.

The clock strikes 3:00 am when Loki wakes in a sweat. Another nightmare haunts his sleep. He climbs from his bed and walks to the window. Snow continues to fall,several feet cover the ground. With an annoyed sigh,Loki pulls on a sweater trying to fight the cold. The kitchen isn't as a cold. The fire still burns. Thor sleeps on the couch,flushed with warmth.

Loki covers him, "The animal would die without me." he mumbles. Loki sits across from the fire, warming his feet with the flames and his insides with more brandy. Thor tosses onto his side, curling up like a child.

_"Father, I beg you. Give him mercy. I will take responsibility. Please,Father." Thor begged. Loki sits on his knees before his father and mother, shackled and bound like an animal. _

_"Thor, look at him. He shows no remorse. He killed humans, thousands of humans." Thor's jaw is clenched tight. His mind is set. He will get his way._

_"I refuse to let you execute him,Father. Loki may be wary and he may be wrong in some ways but let him live. Strip him of his powers and let him live long enough to earn there return. I beg you." _

Loki falls asleep to the memory of his brother risking his life for his own and wonders if that is the reason he covered his brother, or why he's stayed out of trouble these's last couple years. May be that is why.

Thor awakes a soft snore. Loki sits upright sleeping in a large chair. The clock reads 9:00 am. Jane will be awake soon, Thor will be with Jane soon. His heart beats wildly at just the thought while Loki dreams of a blue frozen horror.


End file.
